totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Atomowy klocek
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata ''' '''Odcinek 8 Luciana stoi na pokładzie. Luciana: '''Kolejny odcinek! Już 8. <3 Zaraz wrócę do domu. <3 Ostatnio mieliśmy wielki zapiernicz w Polsce, który ostatecznie padł łupem Kurczaków. Na ceremonii Camp Nou pożegnaliśmy Alex i to właściwie tyle. :3 Co wydarzy się dzisiaj? Czy odcinek będzie dłuższy niż ostatniego? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż dookoła świata. <3 Music: I wanna be famous ' Pokój/plac zabaw Kurczaków Felipe stał i mówił do siebie. Felipe:'Muszę obmyślić plan zostania do rozłączenia drużyn. ''Zaczął myśleć. 'Felipe:'Już wiem co zrobić. W kieszeni miał wszystkich uczestników rozpisanych. 'Felipe:'Trzeba mi pomoc. Poszedł do swojej kajuty I po chwili wrócił z eliminacjami zawodników WTP:ZW Felipe zrobił sobie naleśniczki. Po chwili do Kurczaków wpadło dwóch agenciaków i wrzuciło gołą iiśmierdzącą tanim piwskiem Klementynę do pokoju. <3 '''Agent 1: Zadanie wykonane, sir. Agent 2: A teraz chodź. Nie mamy czasu. Wybiegli z pokoju. Vince: Nie ogarniam go.. Kręcił się na karuzeli. '' '''Vince:' Ale co tam... Łiii! Kręcił się jeszcze dłuższy czas, aż prądu nie odłączyli. Vince: Ej no.. :< Wiem że to mini wersja dla dzieci ale chcę dalej się bawić. A wogóle chyba powinienem być użyteczniejszy dla drużyny? Parsknął śmiechem. Vince: O dziwo jak nic nie robiłem dali sobie radę lepiej. xD No trudno.. Siadł sobie na huśtawkę. Vince: 'Łiii! ''Bawił się nieprzejmując niczym więcej. xD Obok Vince'a huśtała się Nina. 'Nina: '''Ale zajebiaszczo. <3 ''Spojrzała się na leżącą Klementynę. 'Nina: '''Ktoś tutaj chyba przeżył ostrą przygodę. <3 A właśnie... ''Odwróciła się do Vince'a. '''Nina: '''No hej kociaku. <3 Może masz ochotę na jakąś inną zabawę? (mean) Ostatnio dobrze się spisałeś jako zboczony Mikołaj. <3 '''Vince: Uuu zabawa? <3 Spojrzał na dziewczynę. '' '''Vince: '''Tam jest kącik z piłeczkami <3 Może to nie są krzaki, ale zapewnią nam świetną zabawę! :D ''Mrugnął i wyskoczył z huśtawki, stojąc przed nią. Vince: 'Wskocz w moje ramiona! <3 ''Nina skoczyła na niego przez co prawie nie upadł od jej ciężaru. xD (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: '''Nie sądziłam, że pójdzie mi tak łatwo... Już byłam gotowa porządnie go upić a potem jak już byłby ledwo przytomny zaciągnąć do łóżka... Ale co tam, już dawno się nie puszczałam. <3 '''Nina: '''No to idziemy. <3 To znaczy... ty idziesz i mnie niesiesz. <3 '''Vince: '''No jakbym mógł ci pozwolić iść. <3 ''Podrzucił ją lekko by chwyciła go za głowę, by wygodniej się niosło. xD 'Vince: '''Owww.. ''Rzucił się z nią do baseniku. 'Vince: '''Powiedz... ciąży ci powietrze w piłeczkach? ''Delikatnie gładził ją pod nimi. 'Vince: '''Mogę na to zaradzić.. ''Zamruczał. xD '''Nina: Oj tam, lubię ekstremalne warunki. <3 No to ten, zaczęły się sceny +18. xD Vince: Drapieżna jesteś straszliwie! Chcę więcej <3 Nina wstała i ubrała się. Nina: '''Więc przyjdź do mnie następnym razem, bo jeszcze zbyt szybko się znudzisz. <3 Będę na ciebie czekać. <3 '''Vince: Pewnie, że zaszczycę się obecnością w twej komnacie. Zapiął się do końca i rozmarzył. xD Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Muszę nawiedzić Ninę i Majli w ich kabinie! <3 Spędzimy we trójkę magiczne chwile. <3 '''Felipe:'Dzieciaki bawią sie w placu zabaw. Na plac zabaw przychodzi Helen. '''Helen: Patrząc na Vince'a i Nina'ę to nie dzieciaki, ale wariaci i nie bawią się, ale...nie ważne. Cadee: A ja lubię się bawić, nyan! :3 Bawiła się na wszystkich atrakcjach, oprócz baseniku z kulkami (wiadomo czemu ;u;) Koryto Camp Nou Dustin postanowił pójść do Harriet ,ale jej tam nie było więc podszedł do Maddie. Dustin: 'Elo :> Wczoraj do 2 nad ranem oglądałem Ekipę z Warszawy .. Są bardziej poje*ani od tych z Cardiff ! '''Maddie: '''Tak, tak, obchodzi mnie to, że Ekipa z Warszawy jest zje*ana, mów dalej. ''Maddie oglądała odcinek Ekipy z Warszawy na telefonie. Dustin domyślił się co Maddie robi na telefonie i jej zabrał. '' '''Dustin: '''Zje*ana powiadasz? (please) '''Maddie: '''Oddawaj mój telefon! ''Wstała i kopnęła go z buta w brzuch. Ten zgiął się z bólu, a Maddie odebrała własność. '''Maddie: '''Czasami dostajemy rzeczy, na które nie zasługujemy. A ty nie zasługujesz najwidoczniej na nic, nawet na tego kopniaka, więc przepraszam. '''Dustin: Heh, mogłabyś mocniej .. Maddie: 'Mówisz i masz. ''Wzięła jakieś krzesło rozkładane i zdzieliła je na głowie Dustina. Potem ta skoczyła na niego i przycisła nogami do podłogi. ''Maddie: Z początku myślałam, że Dustin jest fajny, ale zaczął się gimbusić u boku swoich fajnych przyjaciół. -.-'' W tym czasie Celestia siedziała samotnie w jakimś rogu. '''Celestia: Hm.. ''Celestia: Jak dla mnie mimo wszystko spoko że Alex odpadła.. przeszkadzała mi tylko. Może zapomną tą sytuacje z pobiciem jej, oby..'' Maddie: '''Jeśli się nie mylę, to chyba miejsce 11 zajęła Alex... No i wszystko super! W końcu nie mam 11 miejsca, teraz tylko czekać na rozwój wydarzeń... Co sądzę o ubiegłej eliminacji? Alex była jedną z tych pozytywnie zakręconych osób. Szkoda mi jej. ''Celestia:' Miejmy nadzieję że mnie jeszcze "toleruje" Maddie, jeśli nie to czeka ją ten sam los co Alex.. Ja nie potrzebuje wrogów.. dlatego ich eliminuje. Maddie: '''Staram się nie robić sobie wrogów, chyba, że się o to proszą. Nie będę bezczynnie patrzała jak ktoś mnie obgaduje za plecami, życzy mi źle, sieje wobec mnie intrygi lub kombinuje z moimi przyjaciółmi. Gdybym miała nie mieszkać w Anglii, to chciałabym być murzynką. Czarne najlepiej się bawią i mają najlepsze odpały. ''Celestia: Eh.. ale i tak stracenie rodaczki jest złe.. ale jeśli będzie tego wymagała.. dostanie extra ogień.'' W jakimś koncie na jakimś krześle siedział przybity Barth. 'Bartholome: '''Dzlaczego oni wywalili ,Alex!? Co ona im zawiniła,a może to oni mnie nienawidzą? :< ''Spojrzał na Maddie i Harriet. 'Bartholome: '''Nawet jeżeli Celestia knuje za waszymi plecami woleliście wywalić Alex!? (angry) ''Harriet palnęła Barth'a w łeb. 'Harriet: '''Debilu, Alex kompletnie NIC nie zrobiła w odcinku. ''Po chwili włożyła słuchawki do uszu i słuchała "Alter ego" KaEn'a. (nie wiem jak to się pisze. xD). Celestia wstała i podeszła do reszty. '''Celestia: W przeciwieństwie do ciebie Bartholome, ja.. o wszystkich swoich problemach próbuje mówić, jeśli mam spostrzeżenia do reszty to do nich je wyrażam.. i nie spoufalam się z dość.. dziwnymi osobami typu Vince jak ty. Więc proszę się ode mnie odczepić bo nic ci takiego nie zrobiłam! Ukłoniła się i odeszła xD Celestia: '''Eh, myślałam że Barth będzie idealnym lokajem... idealnym lokajem był Xander.. Ah.. brakuje mi nim pomiatanie :/ Statek dopłynął do portu Kopenhaga. :3 '''Luciana: Wysiadamy. <3 I przesiadamy się do wspaniałego, luksusowego, rushowego autobusu. <3 Zawodnicy wysiedli ze statku, rozsiedli się wygodnie w autobusie i jechali, jechal, jechali... Legoland, Billund Wiadomo, wysiedli z autobusu. Luciana: 'Siemankoo. <3 Jesteśmy w Danii i powracamy do świetnych czasów pełnych uśmiechu i radości dzieci. <3 Legoland, to nasz dzisiejszy przystanek. Zanim jednak znajdziemy się w tym cudownym miejscu, pora na wyzwanie. <3 ''Jęki, stęki. '''Luciana: Cichajcie. ^^ Jako, że od dziecka marzyłam o byciu nauczycielem, dlatego dzisiaj pobudzicie swoje komórki do życia w rytmie piór i ołówków ze złota. <3 Boshe, co ja gadam.. W każdym razie dzisiaj macie do wykonania opowiadanie, którego nazwą jest: "W poszukiwaniu atomowego klocka". Klocek, mam na myśli klocek lego. ^^ Hihi, sama to wymyśliłam. ^^ Zamieńcie się we wspaniałych prozaików i do dzieła. <3 Jako nauczycielka ocenię wszystko. Interpunkcję, błędy ortograficzne, sposób wyrażania emocji i całą masę dupereli o których pomyślę jak wrócę z kosmetyczki. ^^ W opowiadaniu mają wziąć udział wszyscy, począwszy na waszych mentorach. Drużyna, która lepiej poradzi sobie w tym wyzwaniu, otrzyma tygodniowy pobyt w Legolandzie. <3 Oczywiście, po programie. (please) Im dłuższe opowiadanie, tym lepsze. <3 Ciao, do zobaczenia. <3 Rzuciła im jakieś kartki oraz długopisy i przeszła przez ulicę. Weszła do jakiegoś lokalu. A cała reszta została przed wejściem do Legolandu. xDDD PS: Wiem, że podobają się wam takie wyzwania. (please) Nie mogłam sobie odmówić takiego świństewka. <3 W międzyczasie postaram się dorzucić kryteria oceniania. xD Czas do niedzieli, godzina 15. '' Poczynania Camp Nou Celestia zastanawiała się co zrobić. '''Celestia: '''No.. to może?.. 'Celestia:' Dziękuje telewizjo że wycinasz te najciekawsze momenty i nie spoilerujesz widowni o tym co się wydarzy :)'' Wszyscy przytaknęli na pomysł Celestii. Celestia: 'No to piszemy. Poczynania Kurczaków '''Felipe:'Nie wiem jak to zrobić ale postaram się. Coś zaczął bazgrzać na kartce. Helen ciągle krążyła w kółko myśląc co napisać. 'Helen: '''Historyjka o klockach lego? Czy oni są poważni? '''Felipe:'Już wiem! W zeszycie napisał pewnego dnia Wojtek układał sibie klocki lego jedengo klocka nie było poszedł szukać w kuchni... 'Felipe:'Więcej narazie nie mam. Cadee skakała dookoła wesoło, szczęśliwa na myśl o możliwości spędzenia czasu w Legolandzie. '''Cadee: Może po prostu sami obsadzimy siebie w roli bohaterów? <3 Dustin: '''Ta jeszcze czego.. Nie będę się przebierał za jakieś dziecko bawiące klockami .. '''Vince: Oww klocki! <3 One zawsze są na czasie dla każdego. Jak bohaterowie to potrzebny nam złoczyńca i ofiara. Wskazał na Felipe. Vince: Tam stoi ona, ja mogę być złoczyńcą. Cadee: Nyan! Ja też chcę wystąpić. :3 Vince: Każdy wystąpi! Niebywale machał reką spisując swoją opowieść, a gdy skończył westchnął zachwycony. Vince: 'Drużyno, czas byśmy zabłysnęli. Opowiadanie Camp Nou ''I - Prolog Podróż. Niektórzy uważają to za przmieszczanie pomiędzy pracą a domem. Jest to coś więcej, o wiele więcej niż się komukolwiek wydaje. '''Kolega: Luke! Luke! Luke(Luka) się zbudził ze snu. Luke: Co? Gdzie? Jak? Kolega: Wzywają cię. I tak to się zaczęło. Skąd miałem wiedzieć że to początek czegoś co.. nawet nie istnieje? Wchodzę do pokoju. Luke: Dobry wieczór. Szef: Wiesz Lukaninho... Mam dla Ciebie zadanie. Luke: Ale że co tym razem? Już byłem oddać materiał do pracowni. Szef: Nie, nie, nie mówię o czymś innym. No i tak zaczęła się paplanina mojego przełożonego o tym co się dzieje. Że mam się spotkać z kimś kogo nawet nie znam. Podchodzę do dwóch facetów w garniakach. Luke: A więc, co to za sprawa? Faceci: Musisz coś zrobić. No i.. zgodziłem się? Nie, to by było za proste.. Luke: Co wy robicie?! Faceci wrzucili mnie do jakiegoś portalu. No i tak.. wyruszam w podróż.."W odnalezieniu atomowego klocka..".. ---- II - Świat Wody Po wrzuceniu do portalu lecę bezwładnie w czeluściach majestatycznych i migoczących świateł. Nie mogę się ruszać, ale mogę oddychać i widzieć to co mnie otacza. W pewnym momencie tracę oddech i zaczynam się dusić. Już myślę, że to mój koniec, jednak czuję jakbym spadł z trzeciego piętra na beton. Luka: Boże... Co to... Jest!? Otoczyły mnie budowle z niebieskich klocków lego... Mają one wodnistą konsystencję, trudno jest się po nich poruszać. Tak jakby chodzić po grząskim błocie. Słyszę szum fal zagłuszany '''trzaskanymi klocków lego'. Wyżej mnie krążą białe skupiska klocków, jakby formowały chmury, które powstawały z pary wodnej. Postanawiam, że rozejrzę się wokół, w poszukiwaniu atomowego klocka.'' Luka: Czemu mnie to nie dziwi, że nic tutaj nie ma. Tylko te bezsensowne byty... Kopię jeden klocek, zapomniałem, że są jak błoto. Klocek po kopniaku uległ destrukcji i rozprysnął się na mojej nodze. Jestem troszeczkę zażenowany moim odruchem. Nagle czuję czyjąś obecność, jestem wręcz przekonany, że ktoś jest za mną. Odwracam się i widzę zjawę, a właściwie coś podobnego do zjawy. Zjawa jest straszna, a to coś nie jest straszne, jedynie podskoczyłem na widok. Bartholome: Witaj nieznajomy. Luka: Eeem... Witaj? Bartholome: Zwą mnie Bartholome, pochodzę z Portugalii. Byłem w armii morskiej, jednak w pewnym momencie sztorm uderzył i sprawił, że morskie fale zaczęły mną ciskać, aż pociągnęły na dno... Teraz... Jestem uwięziony w tym świecie. Na zawsze. Luka: Urzekła mnie Twoja historia, ale mam zadanie do wykonania. Bartholome: Ja również, mam zamiar się stąd wydostać, wykonać to, czego nie zdążyłem skończyć. Wojna wciąż trwa, a z moją pomocą uda nam się to wywalczyć. Luka: Masz dziwne ubranie, serio... Kiedy ty się w ogóle urodziłeś? Bartholome: '''XVI wiek, a ty, skąd pochodzisz? '''Luka: Serio? Jesteś tutaj już V wieków? Ta Twoja wojna to już daleka przeszłość, ja mam wiek... XXI? Bartholome: Naprawdę pochodzisz aż z tak dalekiej dekady? Luka: Tsa... Dobra muszę iść... Bartholome: Zaczekaj! Jestem zobowiązany podążać za kimś wspaniałym... Luka: Dobra, jak wolisz. Może ci to nawet pomoże, chyba... Ruszyliśmy. Zacząłem mu tłumaczyć cel podróży, a Bartholome stwierdza, że to może mu pomóc w ucieczce z wymiaru. Idziemy, idziemy, idziemy, aż nagle spotykamy dziwną maszkarę z klocków. Wyglądała jak prowizoryczna wersja Skylli, mitycznego potwora z powieści o Odyseuszu. Nagle wyskakuje przede mnie Bartholome. Bartholome: Musimy się z nią zmierzyć! Ta piosenka nam pomoże! Z wodnistych klocków wyskakują Meduzy Śpiewu. Zaczyna grać muzyka do piosenki Glee - What Doesn't Kill You Makes You '''Stranger', którą wykonują Bartholome i Luke.center|250px'' Skylla została kilka razy poparzona przez Meduzy i pada na skały z klocków. Luka: Dalej nie ma jak iść, bo się utopimy. Epicka podróż - Koniec. Bartholome: Nie martw się tym... Bartholome wykonuje jakiś dziwny gest ręką, i nagle wodniste klocki zamieniają się w prowizoryczną kładkę, a woda zmienia się w lód. Ja i Bartholome wchodzimy na nią i odpływamy. Spotykamy nieaktywny portal. Luka: Świetnie i co teraz? Kopnął kilka razy w portal na wodzie. Bartholome kręci głową jakby wiedział',' co robić. Wyciąga ręce w górę, po czym chmury układają się w pewien dziwny lej. Z leju nagle zaczyna lecieć strumieć wody, a portal zmienia '''się' co kilka sekund z koloru niebieskiego na brązowy. Wskoczyliśmy do portalu, po czym znowu zacząłem podróż...'' ---- III - Świat Ziemi Świat wody wydawał się inny niż nowy, dziwny ląd. Wszystko było w różnych odcieniach Zieleni. Były wielkie drzewa z klocków, pełno kanciastych liści. Barth czuł się jednak źle. Bartholome: '''Eh, czyli dlatego.. '''Luke: Co? Bartholome: '''No więc.. dlatego nie podróżuje, Woda nie jest dobrą rzeczą wśród ziemi.. Stanę się Błotem.. Musimy więc szybko stąd się przedostać! '''Luke: Tsa.. a więc, fajnie jest w marynarce? Bartholome: Bóg, honor, ojczyzna. Luke: Ah.. Ktoś przeleciał nad naszymi głowami, słyszeliśmy huki. ?: Juhu? Juhu! Nagle ta tajemnicza postać spadła na ziemię. ?: Ał.. Luke: Kto ty? Maddie: Jam jest Maddie!.. Znaczy, chyba. Bartholome: '''Maddie? '''Maddie: Tak. Jestem tutaj trochę... Czasu. Luke: Kolejna katastrofa? Maddie: '''Co? Pytasz pewnie jak się tutaj znalazłam? A to jest bardzo proste - Przez krzaki. Tak jakby dziwnym trafem ktoś mnie uderzył kłodą w sylwestra w moim domu i po obudzeniu byłam tutaj. Pewnie mi zrobili niezłą demolkę w domu, a moi rodzice mieli do mnie wąty... Przez jakiś czas, jak zrozumieli, że mnie nie ma... '''Luke: Super... Zerwałem gałąź i połamałem ją na pół, po czym dałem jedną część Bartholome. Piosenka z Glee - Roar w wykonaniu Maddie, chórek: Luke i Bartholomecenter|250px Luke: Fajnie. Zaczyna być jeszcze dziwniej, zanim tutaj dotarłem. Maddie: Nom.. Nigdy jednak nie wydostałam się z tego lasu. Tak jakoś, nie ma wyjścia. Jestem wręcz pewna, że na GPSach są pokazane tylko zielone punkty. Bartholome: '''Co? '''Maddie: Nie wmówisz mi, że to coś to drzewo, rozumiesz? Bartholome: 'Aha... Możemy się pospieszyć? ''Bartholome zaczyna się rozpuszczać... '''Luke: '''Tak dla pewności, to ile czasu już tu jesteś? '''Maddie: No, chyba rok. Jestem tutaj od sylwestra. A tak w temacie... Maddie wzięła liany i zaczyna owijać nimi Bartha by tylko zachować wodę. Maddie: Juhu. Dobra, macie pomysły na ucieczkę? Luke: Poprzednim razem jakiś czar zadziałał. Maddie: Czar?! No jasne. Maddie wyjęła trzy kamienie, dziwnie świeciły. Każdy dostał jeden. Maddie: Rzucamy kamienie w jedną stronę. Ok! Rzuciliśmy w tym samym kamienie. W miejscu ich grzmotnięcia pojawił się portal. Każdy z nas przeszedł przez niego... Eh, kolejna podróż? Dwóch nowych przyjaciół.. pora na kolejną przygodę. ---- IV - Świat Wiatru Kraina Ziemi wydawała się bardziej ciekawsza, niż nowa ziemia, znaczy, ocean czy tam morze, kto wie zresztą. W tej krainie wszystko wydawało się inne. Maddie znowu marudzi, bo nie lubi ekscytujących rzeczy. Poza tym, ten świat był cały błękitny, jedynym gruntem są skupiska białych klocków, w dodatku zapadających się pod nami. A pod nami jest... Nicość. Maddie: Jeżeli stąd nie wyjdziemy... to zginę. Bartholome: Powiadam wam! Tu jest pięknie! Luke: Chcę już stąd uciec... Bartholome: '''Masz nas dość? '''Luke: Nieważne, zapomnijcie',' co mówiłem i chodźmy dalej... Nagle zjechał ktoś do nas na tęczy..? ?: Cześć. Jestem prostą urzędniczką! Żartuje jestem zwykłym pracownikiem fizycznym... Ale mam za to fajne imię - Harriet. Jest takie egzotyczne i jak nazwa dla chmury. Luke: Wow...To co tu robisz... ? Harriet: No, załatwiałam ważne sprawy z tymi norwegami czy coś, leciałam wtedy samolotem i była burza. Potem nagle coś uderzyło w samolot, ten się rozwalił na kawałki, a ja się tutaj znalazłam... Moja firma chyba teraz bankrutuje... Bartholome: Wolałbym tego nie wiedzieć, co to za firma. Maddie: Ja też nie, ale to straszne, tak dla pocieszenia... Luke: Jak możemy się stąd wydostać? Tak, tak możesz iść z nami... Harriet: Dzięki, ale ja chciałam was zapytać, czy macie telefon, ale i tak dzięki.. Burza nam pomoże. Wszyscy: Jaka burza!? Harriet: No tamta, nie widzicie? Harriet wskazuje na wielką burzę z której, w różne miejsca w tym samym czasie, wylatywały tysiące piorunów. Staliśmy z widocznym strachem na twarzy, jedynie Harriet się uśmiechała. Maddie: Nie no, piorun z połączeniu z ziemią daje ładne efekty. Bartholome: Ale mnie to może zabić! Maddie: Być może... Eee, no tak, jesteś wodą. Współczuję, najszczersze kondolencje. Harriet: Piosenka! Bartholome: Piosenka? Toż to dobry pomysł, szczególnie, że zaraz ktoś umrze. Piosenka z Glee - Telephone w wykonaniu Harriet i resztycenter|250px Harriet: Burza się zbliża! Uciekajmy przez trasę tęczy! Luke: Że co!? Harriet: Musicie szybko iść po tęczy do zamku z waty cukrowej! Maddie: Wata cukrowa w niebie? Harriet: Nie w niebie, tylko krainie wiatru, a te klocki-chmurowe na budowę były zbyt ryzykowne, bo nie byłoby jak tu się poruszać... Zaczęliśmy biec, jeśli to można nazwać biegiem, bo w sumie '''czołgnęliśmy' się do zamku. Przez cały czas chmura podążała za nami. Gdy doszliśmy do zamku rozgryźliśmy cukrowe wejście i wdarliśmy się do środka. Tak przy okazji, bardzo długo nam zajęło gryzienie "cukrowego" wejścia...'' Bartholome: '''Nie czuję się za dobrze... '''Luke: To chyba nie była wata cukrowa... Przejechałem palcem po odłamkach wejścia. Było wyraźnie czuć twardy i topniejący stan stały... lodu? Bartholome: No tak! Woda w temperaturze poniżej 0 stopni Celsjusza zamarza... Harriet: '''Czyli to nie wata..? A ja myślałam, że w tym świecie nie jest tak źle... '''Luke: I co teraz!? Harriet: '''Teraz trzeba wbiec do tej chmury,a stamtąd prosta droga do klocka! '''Maddie: Zgłupiałaś!? Zginiemy! Bartholome: Jeśli to jest jedyna droga... Luke: '''Nie będę się narażał... '''Harriet: Ej',' no! Ja tu mieszkam chyba sto lat i przechodzenie przez chmury nie jest złe! Harriet pociągnęła nas do chmury. No i faktycznie, aż tak źle nie było... Przed nami był nasz cel poszukiwań - Atomowy klocek na podeście z kulek gradu. Wziąłem szybkim ruchem klocek. Nagle jednak chmura za nami zniknęła. Luke: '''Nareszcie! Nasz cel zdobyty! Możemy wracać do domu i mieć święty spokój... '''Bartholome: Nie chcę ci psuć humoru, ale... Harriet: Chyba się nie wydostaniemy... Maddie: Nie ma innej drogi? Harriet: Możemy wskoczyć w szczelinę między chmurami, ale przeżycie niegwarantowane. Bartholome: '''Już wolę się roztopić. '''Luke: Nie ma innej drogi... Musimy to zrobić! Maddie: Podobno nie chcesz się nara... Postanowiłem już wyskoczyć, ale przyszedł jakiś... Anioł? Powstrzymał mnie, chwytając za rękę. Anioł: Nie rób czynów, których będziesz musiał żałować... Tamtędy - prosta droga do krainy ognia zamieszkanej przez straszliwe ogniste potwory i samego Władcę Ognia... Czy jesteście gotowi i godni żeby wydostać się z tego koszmaru? Harriet i Luke: O wydostanie się? Zawsze... Anioł: Więc ruszajcie, powodzenia młodzi śmiałkowie... Uważajcie na siebie! Wskoczyliśmy do następnego portalu. To już kolejna przebyta kraina, zdobyty nowy przyjaciel. Nowy przyjaciel to nowe przygody.... Czemu gadam jak jakiś filozof? ---- V - Świat Ognia Tymczasem przenieśliśmy się do miejsca niecodziennego. Płomienie wychodziły z gleby, ziemia ognista. Na tronie siedział Ogień, najwyraźniej kobieta. Dookoła rozlegały się płomienie. Kraina Ognia. Postanowiłem, że przedstawię się nienagannie. Luke: Dzień dobry..pani.. Dziewczyna obeszła nas. W końcu stanęła. Nagle zaczęła grać muzyka Glee - Girl on Fire, w wykonaniu Celestii i Maddie w chórku. ''center|250px '''Celestia:' Żadna, pani.. Najwyżej panienka. Zwą mnie Celestia Zahariah, ale proszę, mówcie mi Celestia. Harriet: Bardzo tu.. pusto.. Maddie: Racja, racja. Nie rosną żadne rośliny. Bartholome: 'A może nie szukamy tam gdzie trzeba? '''Celestia: '''Ten chłopak ma rację. Łąka ognistyczków znajduje się tam. ''Prawie mnie uderzając wskazuje drogę. '''Celestia: '''Jeśli pójdziecie ze mną.. Ominie was śmierć.. Tylko tam będziemy bezpieczni. '''Luke: Czemu? Celestia, księżniczka Ognia, co mi się po prostu zdawało spojrzała na mnie jak na idiotę. Celestia: Jeśli nie przejdziecie do ognistyków, dosyć szybko obudzicie Ogniki. Dość nieprzyjemne stworzenia. Niszczą wszystko. Czym, powiadasz, czym... wodą. Tutaj, wszyscy jesteśmy jak żywioł, żywioł ognia. Jeśli płomień się ugasi, zostanie mgła, czyli zginiecie. Całe są czerwone, włosy mają najeżone, jak pewne zwierzę zwane jeżem. Budzą się kiedy wyczują niecodzienny dla tej ziemi zapach. Maddie: Na co czekamy? Celestia: '''Ciszej, te potwory mają dobrze rozwinięty słuch. Żywią się mgłą. Praktycznie rzecz mówiąc, wszyscy ludzie z tego żywiołu, no prawie wszyscy zginęli, lub przenieśli się portalem do innej '''ziemii. Ale i tam zginą. Dlaczegóż? Brak odpowiedniej atmosfery. Tutaj jest bardzo ciepło, klimat jest o wiele inny niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Luke: 'Mogą się obudzić w każdej chwili.. ''Patrzę dookoła. Marszczę czoło. Raczej nie będzie trudno. '''Harriet: Właściwie, to możemy iść od razu, ale znając życie będzie wiele niebezpieczeństw. Celestia: Zielonowłosa dziewko, masz rację. Wokół czają się ogniste gejzery, noże.. Luke: Żeby przetrwać.. Przełykam ślinę. Harriet na mnie spojrzała, błagalnym wzrokiem o pomoc. Bartholome:.. Idziemy? Długo to nie potrwa, a nas dorwą. Maddie: Idziemy. Przechodzimy koło starego spróchniałego drzewa. Nic na nim nie rosło. Zatrzymujemy się. Luke: '''Czemu stoimy? '''Bartholome: Nic tu nie rośnie... Celestia po raz drugi spojrzała na nas jak na idiotów. Celestia: Dojrzycie, a zobaczycie.. Zbliżam się. Na gałęzi rośnie malutki kwiatuszek. Cały był w dotyku matowy, żółty, usychał. Harriet: Po co nam to? Celestia: Przyda się.. To ostatni kwiat Żygotku. Żygotek jest przerabiany na zioła lecznicze, oraz jako wzmocnienie broni. Warto go wziąć. Sens w tym, że bardzo trudno go ściągnąć. Dotyk na Żygotku sprawił że schował się. Bartholome: Czytałem o nim w księdze.. Ujrzałem jak Barholome wyciąga z kieszeni małą książeczkę. Otworzywszy na jakimś rozdziale czytał. Bartholome: '"Żygotek jest niezwykle rzadką roślinką. Zdobycie jej jest niezwykle trudne. Jeśli Żygotek się schował wystarczy urwać jeden z jego płatków.. Jednak płatek jest na tyle mocny że trudno z tym sobie poradzić.. Gruby patyk byłby idealny.." '''Maddie: '''Gruby patyk? Litości, poradzę sobie z tym.. ''Maddie nieprzychylnie i z trudem oderwała płatek, a ja złapałem ją kiedy spadła na mnie. Żygotek otworzył się, a ja z całej siły chwyciłem żygotka. Na szczęście, mogłem go już trzymać w ręce. Celestia schowała żygotka. Teraz musimy przejść na pole ognistyków. Słyszę za sobą dech. Strach mnie obleciał.. Jeden z Ogników chrząkając przykuł mnie do drzewa i zaczął dusić. W końcu puścił mnie. Za nim stała Maddie, z grubą gałęzią. Celestia zniszczyła Ognika. Uciekliśmy. Pole ognistyków było piękne, aczkolwiek ognistyki usychały. Celestia dotykiem przywróciła je do życia. Powąchałem. Pięknie pachniały. 'Celestia: '''Tu będzie biwak.. ''Widzę wulkan, niedaleko pola. Drapię się po głowie. '''Luke: '''Chodźmy tam. '''Bartholome: Nie.. Nie teraz. Daj mięśniom odpocząć. Harriet: '''By stoczyć bitwę ostateczną, musisz najpierw mieć energię. '''Luke: Nie chcę! Chodźmy! Pociągnąłem wszystkich w stronę wulkanu. W końcu udaliśmy się na niego. Atomowy Klocek zbliżał się bez zapowiedzi w naszym kierunku, niszcząc cały świat Ognia. Ogniki wyszły zza gleby i ruszyły w naszym kierunku.. Otoczyli nas. Maddie: '''Nigdy nie jest za późno.. 4 żywioły, ratujmy świat.. Połączmy nasze moce i.. '''Harriet: Pokonajmy go.. Bartholome: Czekajcie! Celestio, wykorzystaj żygotka, by wzmocnił nasze siły.. Celestia: W porządku, ma piekielną siłę, ale nie wiadomo czy pomoże. Luke: 'Ważne jest wszystko! ''Celestia rozerwała płatki żygotka. Przypaliła trochę jego kwiaty. Podała nam wszystkim. '''Celestia: Wiecie jaka jest szansa na nasze przeżycie? W tym momencie Klocek walnął grzmot atomu obok nas. Przestraszyłem się. Luke: Nieważne, zjedzmy. Połknąłem żygotka. Smakował jak toksyczna wanilia.. Zrobiło mi się słabo. Chciałem już paść nieprzytomny, ale złapała mnie Harriet. Harriet: Żyj człowieku, żyj. My zajmiemy się resztą. Puszcza mnie. Słyszę krzyk Bartholome'a. Pędzi w stronę Klocka, bez niczego. Strzelił w powietrze swoją mocą. Maddie, Harriet i Celestia zrobiły to samo. Utworzyły potężną kulę spychając Klocka do wulkanu. Po jego śmierci otworzył się przepiękny biały portal. Wyszedłem po wojnie z żywiołami.. Można by rzec że zwycięstwo.. Tylko na jak długo?.. Wrócę tu kiedyś?.. Koniec Opowiadanie Kurczaków Vince przygotował specjalny kocyk dla Luciany, by mogła usiąść bokiem i wysłuchać wspaniałego opowiadania Drużyny Kurczaków. Vince: 'Zapraszam cię na niezwykłą opowieść. ''Siadł w stroju dziadka na bujany fotel. '''Vince: Zabiorę cię w magiczne opowiadanie o okrutnej rzeczywistości. Z cyklu "Nic nie ginie w naturze", Opowiadanie pt. "Wędrówka atomowego klocuszka". Otworzył swój wspaniały notatniczek i ułożył go wygodnie na nogach zaczynajac przedstawiać opowieść. Za morzami, za lasami w pięknym i odludnym miejscu na nie tak dalekiej północy, lecz jednak północy, stała fabryka, a w niej stary właściciel, który zgubił swoją tajemniczą zgubę. Był on potentatem ogromnego ośrodka ścinającego drzewa i fabryki odpadów, by przerabiać je na klocki. Ten ekscentryczny panicz o dziecięcym zachowaniu uwielbiał je! Stworzyć mógł z nich wszystko, wszystko, byle nie to co planował! Mianowicie swój własny pałac z klocuszków. Wyobrażacie sobie, jak siada na takim tronie? Albo w ogóle nie obawiać się o życie spadając z klockowej podłogi? Albo gdy runie mu wieża gdy odegra Romea i Julię? Ale taki właśnie był właściciel, sławny potomek twórcy - Dustin. Jego dziwne marzenia sprawiły, że chciał posiąść dziwny klocek, który potrafił jako jedyny świecić w ciemnościach! Dlaczego on sam na to nie wpadł? Ale w ten sposób zaczyna się historia o pewnej bohaterce, która odkryła sekret złotego atomowego klocka. Dustin ogłosił wielkie poszukiwania osoby, która nada się do poszukiwania klocka. Niestety… ludzie są dziwni jak i dziwniejsi. Lecz nagroda była sama w sobie warta! Obiecał spełnić jedną zachciankę danej osoby, która podejmie się wyzwania. Tą osobą była właśnie... Dustin: '''Heleno! '''Helen: '''Po prostu mów Helen. '''Dustin: Dobrze, Heleno. Helen westchnęła tylko, rozczarowana jego nieogarnianiem. Dustin: Zgłosiłaś się do mojego zadania? <3 Helen: Tak jakoś... Obojętnie spoglądała na swoje paznokcie. Helen: '''To mówiłeś, że co powinnam poszukać? '''Dustin: '''Coś wyjątkowego! ''Spojrzał na swój domek zrobiony z klocków. '' '''Dustin: Coś, co zwieńczy mój wspaniały domek letniskowy! Helen: '''Ty na poważnie? '''Dustin: '''No pewnie! Te klocki to przyszłość! '''Helen: '''Lego? '''Dustin: Tak! Ale ten klocek jest o wiele bardziej wyjątkowy! On zasili domek w energię! Helen: Hę? Dustin: 'Będzie błyszczał i się nie roztopi, kiedy wstawię tam prądownicę, czy nie zmęczy się, jak będę musiał pedałować cały dzień na rowerku, żeby prądownica zadziałała! '''Helen: '''A nie lepiej... ''Uciszył ją jednym gestem, wciąż będąc podjarany tym, że ktokolwiek się zgłosił. '''Helen: '''Dobra... ja się wtedy zacznę go szukać. '''Dustin: '''Ostatnia osoba,' co go miała to wspaniała Majli! Musisz ją znaleźć! Ale gdzie się skrywa!? ''Zaczął panikować. Łowczyni skarbów tylko nostalgicznie westchnęła i przeglądała wpisy na jej profilu na fejsbuczku. Zerknęła by powiedzieć, ale on zaczął składać sobie meble z klocków, więc darowała sobie i wyruszyła w swoją niesamowitą przygodę! Nasza śmiała podróżniczka, która z niewiadomych przyczyn zgodziła się wyruszyć w poszukiwaniu owego klocka. Jak się okazało, zlokalizowanie Majli nie było dla niej trudne. Miała właśnie mieć swój wybitny koncert, prosto na wielkiej gali w Hollywood. Jej celem był koncert, lecz nie taki! Samo zbliżenie do niej było sprzeczne z jej zasadami, a co dopiero miała przeżyć słuchając jej pisków? Taka muzyka i otoczenie jej nie odpowiadało, lecz misja była ważniejsza. Zyskując na czasie i pokonując drogę taksówką, nasza łowczyni skarbów znalazła się przed budynkiem. Teraz jej zadaniem było wkraść się prosto w sidła tego okropnego świata popowej maszynerii. Na swej drodze spotkała pierwszy opór. Napakowane sterydami osiłki, przypominające ogry z typowych bagien. Nie mijało się to od prawdy, przyglądając się bliżej im twarzom. By przejść wymagało to poświęceń, na jedną chwilę zmieniła się w gwiazdę. Lecz nie taką, jak oni tutaj... ona była prawdziwsza niż wszystkie te plastiki! Swym donośnym tonem gwiazdy oraz temu, iż sami nie mieli rozumu pozwolili jej wejść. Czuła się naprawdę dobrze',' idąc po czerwonym dywanie. Zaszła prosto do kulis, gdzie ponownie napotkała opór, tym razem taki',' który się oparł. Musiała wykorzystać drugą opcję, by przejść. Wróciła za róg i podrzuciła im pisemko z Playboya. Wgapili się w nie bez opamiętania i rzucili się na nie, jak hiena na padlinę. Wykorzystując moment nieuwagi',' wślizgnęła się prosto do charakteryzatorni. Majli: A kto to? <3 Fan? <3 Cel siedział na połyskującym krześle, gdzie pod nim leżała torebeczka z siedzącym w środku jamniczkiem. Majli: '''Masz mi zrobić ten makijaż? <3 '''Helen: '''Wcale nie jestem fanką, a tym bardziej nie będę ci makijażu robiła. '''Majli: To jesteś... łowczynią gwiazd! Helen: 'Łowczynią tak, ale nie gwiazd. '''Majli: '''Dobrze... ''Wzięła swojego jamniczka na kolanka. 'Majli: '''Inaczej postraszyłabym cię nim. <3 '''Helen: '''Wygląda bardzo strasznie. Ale chce się dowiedzieć czegoś! Powiedz, czy miałaś taki niezwykły klocek? Podobno tak... '''Majli: '''Klocuszek? ''Zaczęła się zastanawiać. '''Majli: '''A rzeczywiście! Pasował do mojego skąpego stroju na herbatkę. <3 To był naprawdę uroczy strój! Miniówka wielkości paska i te cudowne paski... '''Helen: Każda gwiazda jest tak nienormalna? Majli: Tylko te najlepsze, kochanie! <3 Helen: Masz go wciąż? Majli: 'Niestety, oddałam go jakieś dziewczynce w ramach charytatywnych. ''Machnęła ręką i spoglądała się w lusterko. 'Majli: '''I pomyśleć, że byłam naiwna... fuj! Ja jestem Majli! <3 A dziewczynka... '''Helen: '''Ale komu? ''Ochroniarze nagle wbili i rozpętała się awantura. '''Majli: Chyba Cadee. Helen siłą została wyrzucona z studia, a Majli szykowała się na swój wielki koncert, rozgrzewając swoje pośladki do tańca z prowadzącym. W ten sposób tylko wkurzona z tego nieowocnego spotkania Helen musiała ruszyć dalej! Jednak ze względu, iż na pewno nie spotka tego dziecka o tej porze, zatrzymała się w lokalnym hotelu z doborowym towarzystwem sąsiadów. Niestety, takie bywa okrutne życie poszukiwacza, czasem trzeba spotkać dziwaków na swojej drodze. Zmęczona, z samego ranka ruszyła na poszukiwania dziewczynki imieniem Cadee, o której wspomniała gwiazdeczka w jej mniemaniu. Przykro było spoglądać, jak rodzice dzieci nieprzychylnie spoglądali na nią, gdy tylko siadła obok nich. Musiała w końcu jakoś zebrać informacje. Udało się łatwo, ale niestety jedna z matek musiała interweniować. Tłumaczenia były bezsensowne, bo doszło od razu do pobicia na szeroką skalę. Helen dzielnie się zmierzyła z wysadzoną skórzaną torebką, to było starcie! Torebka potrafi naprawdę potrzeć skórę. Helen jednak długo nie rozmyślała nad tym! Ruszyła prosto na karuzelę, gdzie spotkała słodką, niewinną i szczęśliwie się bawiącą Cadee. Helen: '''Czy ty jesteś Cadee? '''Cadee: Ohayo! :3 Znamy się? Helen: Chciałabym cię o coś spytać, jak wolno. Cadee: 'Pomogę, jak trzeba. :3 ''Uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha. '''Helen: '''Oww... naprawdę uroczo wyglądasz. '''Cadee: '''Dziękuję. :3 '''Helen: '''To powiedz, co wiesz? Chodzi mi o taki niezwykły klocek lego. Od pani Majli. '''Cadee: Aa. :3 Wiem, który, ale go nie mam. Zgubiłam go kiedyś, no nie mówię gdzie. Rodzice mówili, że nic za darmo. :) Przytuliła się do swojej maskotki z limitowanej serii. Łowczynię klocka tylko to wkurzyło, ale i jednocześnie zaskoczyło. Taka mała',' a cwana. Ukradkiem podsunęła jej 50 dolarów. Cadee: Bawiłam się kiedyś przy ławce i spotkałam osobę. Helen: Kogo? Podsunęła jej rękę, Helen była zmuszona dać więcej pieniędzy. Cadee: Taką miłą panią, która często siedzi w barach. Helen: W którym dokładnie? Dziewczynka znowu wystawiła rączkę. Zmuszona do tego Helen dała jej całą swoją wypłatę. Cadee: '''Często siedzi w tamtym barku, gdzie tata często chodzi i przez to mamusia się kłóci z nim. :< '''Helen: No nie wytrzymam... Uniosła się, a Cadee zaczęła się powoli rozpłakiwać. Cadee: Mówisz jak mamusia... :< Helen: '''Przepraszam... przepraszam! Nie chciałam. '''Cadee: Nie będę mogła się pozbierać. :< Helen: Moment! Dała jej swoje kolczyki. Cadee: To płomiennowłosa pani o imieniu chyba Nini albo Nina. Znajdzie ją pani łatwo. :3 Helen: 'Ciężko było. ''Dziewczynka się ukłoniła. '''Cadee: Arigatou! :3 Zaczęła powoli uciekać i pomachała z wyraźnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Helen: Dlaczego dałam się oskubać? Nie! Cel jest ważniejszy! Dumnie uniosła głowę we łzach. W końcu wydała bohatersko całą swoją wypłatę oraz drogocenne kolczyki, by zdobyć informacje. Zastanawiała się nad jednym. Jak do cholery klocek znalazł się w rękach nałogowej pijaczki? W ogóle, po co pijaczce taki klocek? Okradła to chytre dziecko? Ale, jak w sumie pomyśleć, to nic dziwnego. Cóż, przekonana z faktem, że czeka ją solidna nagroda musiała iść dalej. Tym razem jej celem był okoliczny bar. Ileż tam kreatur się widziało! W jednym barze było dziwne włochate zwierzę, które wydawało się ubrane. Idealne określenie, nie mówiąc od zapachu tajemniczych dwóch bezzębnych, stojących przy kominku, opartych o wystające rogi. Płomiennowłosa… rzuciła się w oczy siedząc przy barze. Helen siadła tuż obok niej. Nina: Kolejeczkę poproszę! Uderzyła kuflem. Nina: Tym razem do pełna! Helen: Widzę lubimy popić. Nina: A jak! Życie jest krótkie',' kobito. Przyjaźnie zarzuciła jej rękę na ramię. Helen poczuła się znowu w niekomfortowej sytuacji. Helen: Właściwie, jedno chciałabym wiedzieć. Wiesz może.. Nina: Moment. Chwyciła za kufel i jednym łykiem wchłonęła całe piwo. Uderzyła o blat i beknęła. Nina: 'Słabo, ale bek pomaga. <3 '''Helen: '''To dobrze... ''Wymusiła uśmiech na twarzy. W końcu nie mogła pozwolić sobie, by jej postawić, co byłoby łatwiejsze. '''Nina: '''Co tam bełkotałaś? '''Helen: Nina, prawda? Nina: Oczywiście! Gorąca Angielka po tej stronie wybrzeża! Helen: Podobno miałaś świecący klocuszek. Nina: A miałam, draństwo cholerne... Lekko się podirytowała. Nina: 'Spałam z takim jednym na górze, co książkę chciał pisać i zabrał mi to drań, ale nie powiem, w łóżku było zarąbiście. ''Usłyszała wiele, Nina nawet nie skojarzyła i nie poczuła kiedy wstała i poszła. Zaczęła dalej opowiadać do ściany swoją historyjkę. To był kolejny krok podczas tego jednego dnia. I ostatni! Na pewno to będzie horror, spotkać tego kogoś. To naprawdę odrażające miejsce, ale jakże, niestety, prawdziwe. Od barmana dowiedziała się, iż na piętrze znajdował się ów pokój. Mówiła mimo wszystko prawdę o nim. Często przebywał, nawet można powiedzieć, iż to był jego drugi dom. Sunęła niepewnie po schodach, przełykając ślinę przez gardło. Ci, których dotąd spotkała nie byli tak odrażający jak on! 'Vince: '''Witaj, kochana niewiasto! ''Z różą w dłoni i słodkim wyrazem twarzy spoglądał na nią, gdy otworzyła drzwi. '''Vince: '''Zapewnisz mi słodką chwilę, bym mógł napisać swą powieść? '''Helen: No to już gruba przesada! Vince: 'Odwiedziłaś mnie, więc na pewno w jakimś celu. ''Odsłonił swoją kołdrę, a ona zatrzasnęła drzwi. '''Helen: '''Zapomnij o usługach! '''Vince: '''Jestem przecież osobą do towarzystwa. '''Helen: Akurat... rzygać mi się chce na twój widok. Vince: 'Wbijasz kołek w me serce. ''Wypuścił różę i padł z powrotem na łóżko. '''Helen: '''Powiedz to, co chcę wiedzieć i skończymy na tym, dobra? '''Vince: Okrutna i cudna! Helen: No nie żartuj… Vince: Jakaż odważna i buntownicza! Helen: Są granice przyzwoitości i ty je przekraczasz. Vince: 'Ale to mój styl bycia. ''Westchnął głęboko. '''Vince: '''Rozumiem. Nasza miłość nie rozkwitnie, a umrze przed narodzeniem. Jakież to nieludzkie. '''Helen: '''Chcę tylko dowiedzieć się, gdzie ten cholerny klocek! Czy to tak wiele!? '''Vince: Złoty klocuszek lego? Helen: Huh? "A jednak..." powtórzyła ponownie. Pijaczka nie zmyśliła. Helen: '''Powiedz, błagam, że go nie masz. '''Vince: Niestety, upuściłem go, gdy zostałem zmuszony do pójścia na mecz. Jeden z zawodników się nim zachwycił i mi go odebrał. Helen: '''Po prostu? '''Vince: Oczywiście! Próbowałem być przyjazny, a on wydarł go z moją koszulką po naszym obściskiwaniu. Co za męczarnia. Akurat... pierwsze, co pomyślała, to on pewnie go napastował i pobił. Helen: Gdzie go znajdę? Vince: 'Podobno jutro grają ostatni mecz i tam go spotkasz. Z rana musisz tam dojść, czy też dojechać autobusem. Ale to daremne, bo sam chciałem go odzyskać. '''Helen: '''Bez łaski... pójdę już... '''Vince: '''Zaczekaj, zbliża się noc, a zaoferować mogę nocleg. ''Początkowo miała go zbluzgać, jednak nie miała dokąd wracać. Bez pieniędzy co miała począć? Więc przystała na jego ofertę i otrzymała osobny nocleg w pokoju obok. Zamknęła się na cztery spusty, rozmyślając: Ile jeszcze to szaleństwo z poszukiwaniem jednej rzeczy potrwa? ''Następnego dnia, bardzo wczesnym rankiem uciekła z miejsca noclegu. Znalazła w kurtce ostatnie drobniaki. Wsiadła prosto do autobusu, siadając skrycie na sam koniec. Obserwowała sobie miasto w ten deszczowy dzień. Nie była pewna, czy spotka kolejnego właściciela tego klocka. To zdawało się aż dziwne, jak taki przedmiot potrafi zmieniać właściciela. Na ostatnim z przystanków wysiadła prosto przed stadionem, który wskazał jej pseudoamant. Faktycznie odbył się mecz i zawodnicy wciąż byli na miejscu. Słychać było gwizdy, jak i samych piłkarzy. Zmuszona do działania zaczęła wołać tego, o którym wspomniał. Reszta jakby się zaśmiała i wskazała go. Rzucili '''nim o murawę. Natychmiast podbiegła do niego.'' Helen: '''W porządku? '''Felipe: Bywało lepiej. Pomogła mu wstać. Helen: '''To twoja drużyna? '''Felipe: '''Moja, niestety. '''Helen: '''Wyglądało, jakby cię pobili. '''Felipe: Zdawało ci się. Nagle wypadł mu przez przypadek poszukiwany klocek. Helen: 'Powiedz, co się takiego stało? ''Natychmiast odwróciła jego uwagę rozmową. 'Felipe: '''Ano, drużyna ma mi za złe. '''Helen: '''O co? ''Lekko kopnęła klocek nieco dalej. '''Felipe: Mieliśmy mecz i zawaliliśmy przez moją obronę. Pokazał jej swoją klatę. Felipe: Oni sami we mnie celowali! Helen: Mów dalej. Felipe: 'No i wiesz... ''Dalej mówił, ale zrobiła ten sam trik co z Niną. Chwyciła za klocek i dyskretnie go schowała, znikając z tego miejsca czym prędzej. Ba, w ogóle z tego porąbanego i dziwnego miasta. I w ten sposób Dustin był w stanie ukończyć swój projekt domku. Jak się niestety okazało, klocek ten przyprawił mu tylko dodatkowe narządy i zmizerniała jego twarz pod jego wpływem, ale kto powiedział, że ma się zakończyć Happy Endem? Cadee wzbogaciła się i w końcu kupiła wymarzone zabawki, Ninę zamknęli na odwykowym, Vince jest ścigany za przebywanie koło dzieci, Majli dalej daje swoje koncerty na całym świecie, a Felipe żyje sobie dalej na boisku, obrywając piłkami w twarz. '' '''Dustin: '''Dziękuję ci serdecznie! ''Ściskał jej ręce i był w siódmym niebie. '''Helen: To było łatwe.. Skłamała, nie chciała by sądził, że nie radziła sobie w pewnych momentach. Lecz zawsze szczęście jej dopisywało. Dustin: 'Mogę zrobić to, o czym marzyłem! <3 ''Zadowolony podbiegł do zrobionego z klocków kibla. '''Helen: '''Co ty? '''Dustin: Ale zanim zrobię, co chcę, to czego sobie życzysz? Helen: W końcu! Wymarzony koncert Metalica! Dustin: 'Jak sobie życzysz. ''Pstryknął, a jego służący przyniósł jej bilety na koncert z wejściówką oraz bilet na samolot. 'Dustin: '''A teraz zmykaj. ''Została odprowadzona, a Dustin mógł w końcu zrobić to, co chciał od dawna. 'Dustin: '''Teraz nie będziesz wyjątkowym klockiem, gdy cię spuszczę! ''Wrzucił klocka do toalety, ale nie mógł się nadziwić, czemu nie spływa. xD A cóż z Helen? Ona na pewno pozostanie w naszej wspaniałej pamięci. Nie wiadomo, co się z nią stało… no, może wiedzą to ci, co pomagali jej i sobie utrzymać równowagę na koncercie Metalici... chociaż. Może nie wspominajmy o tym, co mówiłem. Zapamiętajmy to, jaka była odważna i dzielna podczas poszukiwania złotego, atomowego klocka! <3 'Vince: '''W ten sposób kończy się nasze opowiadanie. ''Vince skończył swoje opowiadanie, zamykając swoją książkę. Uniósł się ciężko z bujanego fotelika. '''Vince: Chyba zaraz zwymiotuję od bujania na tym fotelu... Szybko uciekł na stronę. xD Luciana wsłuchiwała się w obie wersje opowiadań. Luciana: No, cóż.. Oba opowiadania były wspaniałe! Jednakże.. Opowiadanie Camp Nou było dużo bardziej wciągające, podobały mi się częste wzroty akcji i kojące piosenki, które były obłędne. <3 No i Luczka głównym bohaterem. *_* Co do Jamników.. Soory, Kurczaków. Dużo lepiej poradziliście sobie w nastroju opowiadania, przedstawieniem postaci, ale zabrakło czegoś, co w znacznym stopniu zaciekawiło by mnie do takiego stopnia, że chcę więcej. *_* Takie wrażenie uzyskałam słuchając opowiadania Camp Nou, dlatego to oni dzisiaj wygrywają wycieczkę do Legolandu. <3 Kurczaczki, ceremony czeka! Ceremonia Wszyscy już są. <3 Nawet i Dustuś i Lucusia. <3 Luciana: 'Hmm.. Kurczaki czy tam Jamniki.. Nieważne. Wasze głosy zostały podliczone i mogę powiedzieć, że nie byliście do końca zgodni. Bardzo ciekawe. ^^ ''Zmierzyła wszystkich wzrokiem. '''Luciana: Jednak Nina i Majli mogą czuć się dzisiaj bezpiecznie! 0 głosów! Rzuca kołami w dziewczyny. Luciana: 'Hmm.. Cadee! Również 0 głosów! ''Rzuca koło do Cadee. Cadee zaciesza. '''Luciana: Strefę bez głosów mamy już z głowy... Felipe! Co ciekawe, tylko 1 głos! Rzuca koło do Felipe. '' '''Luciana: '''Vince? Znowu jesteś zagrożony. Dla Helen to coś nowego. Jednakże osobą, która dzisiaj nas pożegna jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... Helen! Vince, ty farciarzu. ''Rzuca koło do Vince'a. Luciana: 'Cóż, Helen. Twoja przygoda dobiegła końca. ''Helen wzruszyła ramionami. Po chwili Dustin wysadził ją bardzo, bardzo daleko. <3 '''Luciana: To już wszystko na dziś! Widzimy się w następnym odcinku! Będzie czad. :D Papa. <3 'Koniec. ' Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata